Come With Me
by Gizmostoys
Summary: Hurt and lost, Starfire finds comfort in an unexpected person Unsure why she feels like she wants to stick close to this man she finds herself wanting more from him will she take the hand that he offers or will she turn her back on these strange feelings


I don't own anything! Nothing, if I did, I would have Red X in EVERY episode with no shirt! anyway first Teen Titan fanfiction, it's a one-shot, unless you think I should make a story out of it. Enjoy.

Come with me

Rain poured down the sky's, drenching everything that it landed on. Fat drops repeatedly smacked against the road and buildings, and the one person who dare walked the streets. The teen titan didn't seem to notice the bad weather, in fact she didn't seem to care if she had noticed.

Starfire walked slowly down the barren streets, not caring where she was going, as long as she was going. She had made a mistake, had made a fools mistake.

"_Starfire, I know how you feel, but we are hero's and we just can't get caught up in one another. It would distract us from our mission. I'm sorry."_

Starfire flinched as she heard Robin's words ring through her head again. She had been stupid enough to think that he had feelings for her. She had been stupid enough to confess her feelings. "_Our mission"_ his words, his face, they held no emotion's, nothing but pity. The only thing that mattered to Robin was 'the mission' and that was it. The only thing that mattered to Starfire now was numbing herself so she didn't have to feel the horrible feeling of being ripped in half and stomped on. With her arms wrapped securely around her waste, as if to keep herself from falling apart right there on the street, she continued on her journey ignorant of the world around her.

Starfire jumped when she heard a loud honking sound. Looking up she notices a car waiting for her to move out of its way. With a quick forced smile she moved off the street. Swallowing she ducked into a alleyway, away from any people who would be out. For all she wanted was to be alone, to wallow in her own stupidity. And she didn't think she could return to the tower and act like herself, or face Robin.

Just thinking about him nearly brought her to her knees. What a fool she had been, thinking that a mere human male could love someone who's so different. She kept wondering if the 'mission' was just an excuse, a cover up so that she would never find out that he could never love someone that wasn't human.

Lost in her own thoughts Starfire failed to notice the shadowy figure trailing her. "Hello there cutie. What are you doing out in such lovely weather?" Starfire spun around and looked over at the man who leaned casually against the alleyway wall, not caring if he was getting wet.

Red X, cocked his head when he noticed the red, haired, alien hadn't started to glow. From the moment he first laid eye's on the beautiful alien he had found himself attracted to her. Tight purple shirt showing her curves and little skirt, she was one little tempting beauty, that was strong as hell. Unbeknownst to the teen titan, he had watched her more often then not. And some night when most everyone is asleep, he would sneak into the tower just to watch her sleep.

Starfire swallowed she took a step back as she stared at the masked figured. Red X was Robin's 'mistake', the suit had fallen into this mans hands, and he had taken full advantage of it. Stealing the suit and becoming Red X. this man had become and still was her enemy, and yet she couldn't even bring herself to blast him with her starbolts.

"What do you want?" Her voice was soft, X nearly didn't catch that she was talking. He smiled behind his mask and pushed off the wall and strolled towards the wary, wet, titan.

"Just out for a stroll..." He cocked his head, lying seemed second nature to him now. Perhaps he was becoming an impulsive liar, wouldn't surprise him with how much he lies. "And you cutie, what are you doing out here?" Even as he asked the question, Red X knew something was wrong. Her green eyes where red, bringing out the greenness more then ever, and her voice was silent drained of all emotions. Red X bet all his stole treasure that boy wonder was the one to cause her distress. Thinking about the pain she had gone through, was going through, made Red X clench his teeth. When he sees him next time he'll be sure to not go easy on him.

Starfire back way as Red X walked towards her. Her arms tightened around her waste, his question had obviously upset her. She tried to swallow but her mouth felt like there was a giant cotton ball in there absorbing all the moister. "Please leave me alone." The words came out more like a whimper then a request that she was aiming for.

Red X paused in progressing towards her, he didn't think she really knew she was shrinking away from him, or that she if the pulled her arms any tighter around her person she would probably would snap her own spin. Slowly he held his hands up palms out, showing that he meant no harm. She didn't relax.

"Hey now." He took a little step, with his hands still up. Through the eye holes in the mask he studied her face, and concluded that she was on the verge of tears. "I'm not here to do any harm, hmmm?" At his words she stopped retreating and looked at him.

Starfire felt...confused. Why was he being, kind? What was his game? She didn't know, but the more she stared at the cloaked figure the more she wanted to know about the man under neither. "Why?" she whispered.

Red X chuckled at her question, he knew what she was asking. "It's not every day I get to help out a damsel that is in distress"

Starfire took a moment to figure out that he was making fun of her, she gave a slight huff before turning to walk away. However she didn't get very far when a strong hand grabbed her wrist. Beneath the mask Red X frowns, he rubs his thumb in a circler motion on her wrist, wishing to be skin to skin contact with her.

Starfire jerks her wrist from his grasp. "What is it you want from me?"

What he wanted from her he doubted she would give him, at least at this moment in time. So he decided for something a little less unnerving. "A smile."

Starfire pulled back, the man was insane she was sure of it. A smile was impossible, she couldn't even fly, happy thoughts where far far away. And yet she had forgotten her unbearable sorrow for a few moments, and all because of him. He had given her what she was seeking, a way to forget and all he asked was something she could not give. Shaking her head she started to back way again.

"Starfire."

Frozen, every muscle locked in place, never had she heard him call her by name. Her stomach clenched and she looked up at him, tears glossed over her eyes. She didn't want to be alone, she wanted to stay near this man that made her forget her pain with he's charm and teasing, but at the same time she wanted to be left alone. Her heart was broken, tore from her. And her stood a man, her enemy, asking her to stay.

Looking away from him, she took a breath and looked up at the sky, letting the rain wash away her unshed tears. Closing her eyes, she let the rain kiss her skin. Then she felt it, a feather touch across her cheek. Opening her eyes she found herself staring into the eye holes of Red X's mask. Her heart started to beat faster, and for a moment she thought he was going to kiss her. But then he moved away from her and turn his back and started to walk away.

Red X couldn't believe he had almost kissed her, he was a sucker for crying women. Especially Starfire, when he saw her lift her face, with that hopeless expressing he just wanted to hold her close. Worst he wanted her, wanted her like he wanted no other. He would trade any jewel in the world just to hold her. Cursing himself, he had to get some distance between them before he screwed up.

"Wait, don't go..." Starfire called out to him before she even knew what she was doing. When he looked over his shoulder at her, she felt her heart clench. She turned her head way, unsure why she had called out to him. Perhaps it was the fact that she really really didn't want to be alone. Looking down at her muddy boots Starfire looks up suddenly when a hand appears in front of her.

He held out his gloved hand to her. "Come with me Starfire." he watched her stare at his hand. After a minute he wasn't so sure that she was going to take his had, but then her hand hesitantly reached for his. As her hand hovered over his he felt the heat from her hand slip past his glove onto his skin. And just like her heat she had some how slipped into his every thought. X looked up into her emerald eyes that held no uncertainty, like they had moments before. "Come with me."

God Red X is sexy, what I wouldn't do to just steal his cloths and chain him to my bed. Kidding kidding...maybe.

Anyway review and tell me if I should make this into a story, yes, no, maybe so?

Thanks for reading!


End file.
